The Chosen Path
by Burnin Phoenix
Summary: A girl who has lost half her memories is wisked away by darkness that invaded her home. But in that darkness she discovers new worlds and a new friend. At the very same time Riku wisked away from Destiny islands only to land in a un familiar world. But when him and Tala meet and start travling worlds together they find they have lots in common as they start to fall for each other.
1. Life in Shibuya

Chapter I: Life in Shibuya

~Tala's POV~

Hanging out in the shopping district wasn't really what I had planned for the day but my best friend, Yoshiya Kiryu convinced me to come so here I was. Yoshiya didn't like to be called by his real name so everyone calls him Joshua or Josh for short. He was going on about how Neku and the rest were late but I didn't mind. To be honest I really didn't want the others to hang with us. Neku's cool and everything and once upon a time I had a thing for him but that was before Shiki.

Neku would never admit it but he has a certain thing for her and why wouldn't he with her perfect figure where mine was slender and tall as. With her reddish brown hair that came to the middle of her back. Where my hair comes to the end of my back and is a shiny topaz blue. And the way she always dressed and with her pretty brown eyes. My eyes are a sparkling pink and I wear knuckle length black gloves, Black stylish pants with a chain hanging on her left side, black combat boots that zip up on both sides, and a red and black rave t-shirt. But enough of my sad love life. Seeing as how I don't have a love life or a life for that matter.

"Tala are you even listing to me?" I turned my head towards Joshua who was smiling at me with a mischievous gin. Obviously he knew that I wasn't when he added, "Don't tell me you're thinking about HIM again."

"Thinking about who, what are you talking about Josh?" I asked him back, acting like I was oblivious to his question.

"Oh, you know who I'm talking about. But if you don't want to talk about it then we won't seeing as Neku and the others are finally here." Sighing I realized he was right as Beat was standing beside me with his little sister Rhyme. As for Neku he was across from me and I refused to look him in the face as he tried not to ether (long story). Shiki (of course) was right beside him holding her stuffed black cat.

We were all headed to the arcade to hang like usual. Except I didn't really feel like going. It wasn't because today was my fifteenth birthday and it wasn't because Neku was with us or Shiki in fact I was fine with them being into each other. It was something that had happened yesterday after my mother asked what I wanted for my b-day. What happened was so weird that I'm not entirely sure what exactly happened.

But I was standing in the kitchen when this purple black ball like thing flew from my hand. My mom said it was just the light making shadows and it only seemed like it came from my hand but I wasn't so sure. And that night I also had the weirdest dream about darkness trying to swallow me and my home up. But it was a dream after all, nothing more.

"Um, Tala are you alright?" Rhyme asked me. She was so cute and she looked and dressed almost just like her brother.

"Yeah you don't look so good Yo!" Beat told me. Beat always talked like that and at first it was pretty annoying but you learn to get used to it.

"I'm ok guys really just thinking is all."

"Oh really?" Joshua said with a smirk. Oh great here we go already. "You care to elaborate on what you are thinking about?" Sometimes I loved Joshua and other times, times like this I disliked him.

"No not really." Joshua seemed to like my answer as he turned and walked towards me.

"Very well." He told me as he stopped in front of me. It wasn't till then that I realized we had arrived at the arcade. "But you have to close your eyes."

"I have to what? Why?" Ok I will admit I was a bit confused.

"Come on just close your eyes." Doing as Josh said I closed them and let him guide him to wherever it was he was taking me. It felt like hours. Me not being able to see a thing till finally I heard Josh's voice, "Ok now open them."

Opening my eyes I found that it was totally dark until the light flicked on thanks to Neku and I realized that they had all planned me a party. There were paper lanterns, streamers, blue, red, pink and purple lights and tons of balloons. And right in the middle of all the decorations was a huge three layer cake with vanilla frosting. The designs on the cake matched the color of the lights it looked too good to eat.

"So what do you think?" Josh asked me.

"You guys did all this?"

"Yup we all pitched in and rented to place for the day," Shiki said with a smile.

"I did the light's Yo pretty tight right!" Beat said I smiled at him as I went over to hug him, then Rhyme, Shiki, Josh and stopped in front of Neku. I wasn't sure if I should hug, shake hands, slap him on the shoulder or just say a simple thank you to him. Before I could think of what jester to make I heard a big bang outside. At first I thought it was just me till the others ran to the door. All expect for Neku who was staring at me. He was about to say something when Beat made a commit. "Dang Yo I think the party is over. That's wack man!"

Sighing to myself Neku and I ran over to see what all the commotion was about. The weird thing was, for some reason the sky was pitch black. It was just sunny a few minutes ago and now it was as if a hurricane had come out of nowhere. But I knew it wasn't a storm I didn't understand how I knew but I did.

Joshua turned to look at me and the expression on his face told me he knew as well. Joshua was always the smart one in the group and he always seemed to know things the rest of us didn't. But Joshua was a good friend and a reliable one as he told us all to stay inside where it was safe. But I had a gut feeling that we weren't safe at all.

"You sure we are safe in here Yo? It's dark as night out. I say we run for it man." Joshua shook his head no. as he explained what we needed to do.

"Look its extremely dark outside something is going on we need to figure out what's going on first before we act rash."

"Why don't we use the phone, we can call our parents." Rhyme had a good idea till I dialed my house and there was no answer. At first I thought my mom was out until Neku, Beat and Shiki called their homes; no answers.

"Ok no one panic, Rhyme don't panic; Ok NO ONE PANIC YO!"

"Beat snap out of it!" I said as I slapped him in the face. "Look Joshua, Neku, Shiki, Rhyme and Beat thanks for throwing me a party but I have to get home. Something isn't right. We all need to check in on our parents."

"Tala's right," Neku said. It was the first time he talked today. "We'll meet back here after, got it?" we all nodded as we raced out the doors going our own ways except for Beat and Rhyme seeing as they are brother and sister.

The further I ran the more I noticed just how dark it was as I looked up at the blackened sky and for some reason my head felt like it was being busted wide open. I doubled up on the ground holding my head between my hands. I felt like I was going to die.

"Tala what are you doing you need to get up!" My head started to feel a bit better as I opened my eyes to see it was Josh. He held out a hand for me to grab as he pulled me up on my feet. I still felt a little light headed. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I lied.

"Good cause we..." He trailed off as he looked up in the sky. Following his line of sight I saw why he had stopped talking. There was a huge pink-purple black ball in the sky. Without saying another word I ran for home unaware if Joshua was following me or not.

As soon as I made it to my door step I threw open the front door and ran inside yelling for my mom. There was no answer and I was really starting to worry until I heard something in the living room. It was so dark in here that I couldn't see anything. That was until I saw something move. Going towards the darkened figure and putting my hands out in front of me, I was able to touch my mom. I was so happy that I put my arms around her in a hug.

"Awe are you that happy to see me Tala?" An evil raspy man voice came out of my mom's mouth. But as the figure put a dark bull of light in front of me, I let go and realized it was not my mom but some old man with yellow eyes and silver gray hair with a matching goatee. He wore white gloves and had one some kind of black clothes on.

"W-who are you and where is my mother?" I asked the strange man. He gave me the most evil grin that I have ever seen.

"Your mother is here just not in this house or should I say in this world. It's a shame really seeing as how she had some important things to tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your memories my dear Tala. Memories that you can't seem to remember. Your mother had the answers but now she is gone." His smile was growing creepier by the minute. I found myself backing up until I hit the wall. "But do not fret I have the answers you seek as well."

"How do you know all this, how do you know me?" I found myself whispering.

"I can tell you all you want to know if you just come with me." Yellow eyes said as he held out his hand for me to take. I was scared so scared I didn't know what to do but in light of all that I found myself walking towards him with my hand stretched out to take his. "That's right come closer my dear and I will show you my Keyblade."

I was just a couple of inches away from him when something or someone knocked me down. My head felt foggy as if I was dreaming. Whoever knocked me down pulled me to my feet as my head felt normal again. I looked at the person who tackled me to see that it was JOSHUA?!

"What the hell Josh I had everything under control!"

"Under control not from where I was standing. You were being pulled in to the darkness!"

"What are you talking about Joshua this guy knows who I am I have to…."

"KEYBLADE!" He said and pointed at Joshua. "I was just gonna show her my Keyblade. It's long and very hard." He winked at me as he said that.

"That's just wrong and nasty!" I said confused. I had no clue what the hell was going on but before I could ask I noticed that it was raining purple dark balls out side and the houses and buildings around were disappearing.

"Well it seems my time is up," He said as a dark portal opened up behind him. "We will meet again!" and with that he was gone. I turned to Joshua but before I could ask him anything little black things with yellow eyes started to pop up everywhere and I was being dragged down through the floor. But it was no longer a floor it was a dark puddle. The last thing I saw was Joshua reaching for me and a blinding light that seemed to go on forever before the world around me went black.

Meanwhile on Destiny Islands….

~Riku's POV~

"Come on Riku, Kairi is waiting!" Sora yelled at me. It was never quite around with Sora that's for sure. Stretching I got out of my bed and got ready for the day. It was weird being back home after everything that had happened. But Sora and Kairi treated me no different as if nothing had ever happened. In some ways I wish they would treat me the way I know I should be treated but if I told Sora that he wouldn't believe it was true.

Smiling to myself I raced after Sora and hopped in a boat to go to the island that we always hung out at. It seemed like it was eons ago that we all wanted to build a raft and see other worlds now that we all had it was different. We knew what was out there. Sure Sora had the better deal, save the world become the hero while I was consumed by darkness but that was the past. Or so I wish I could truly believe that that part of my life was over.

The boat ride from the main island to our island wasn't long and for the most part it was noisy as Sora could never seem to shut up. But I wasn't really listing to him so much as I was looking towards the sky. _The path I walk is the path to dawn. _

"Hey Riku you ok? You haven't really been yourself here lately, is something wrong?" One question right after the other I found myself smiling, Sora will always be Sora.

"I'm alright. What about you, have you asked Kairi out yet?" I asked my friend as he started to blush.

"What, I, well, I….um…you see…..I…..I'm getting to it ok. Gee Riku you don't have to ask me every day ya know." I laughed at that. I was glad to have a friend like Sora. When we were kids we used to fight over Kairi but in the end she had feelings for Sora. At one time I would have been jealous but after all that has happened I had come to realize they deserve one another. "Come on man Lighten up. Ever since we got back who've kept that distanced look on your face."

"Don't worry I'm ok you should just worry about Kairi." I smiled at my silly friend.

"What you mean by that?"

"He means you're late as usual Sora." Kairi said as she came to greet us. It was the same everyday Sora and Kairi would joke with one another while I had time to think about all that has happened in the past year.

"So Riku, Sora says you've been down lately. You do know that what had happened no one holds it against you and besides that's behind you now. We're all together again." Kairi said to me as she smiled. I was grateful for their concern. But it was ill placed. They may not hold it against me but how can I forgive myself for what I had done.

"Yeah man Kairi's right. We're all together again that's all that matters so cheer up." Sora gave me his goofy smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah your right. So what are today's plans Kairi?"

"Hmm nothing really just thought we could spend the day together. It's been forever since we could just be like this." Kairi smiled as the wind blew through her long reddish hair. It was nice being the same spot and yet it brought back memories of a better time. Where Sora and I were always pushing one another to become stronger; better than the other. And then it was also where we had parted. Sora went his way and I went mine.

I went searching for Kairi but she was out of my reach. Sora was the one who was meant to rescue her. Looking at him now, seeing him with that silly grin of his makes me feel warm inside and it also tells me I'm home.

"Hey guys you want to play with me?" I turned my head to see that it was Tidus. He had his wooden stick he uses as a sword. Sora of course had to put his two cents in it.

"Sure I'm game. Just don't cry when I win."

"Ha whatever Sora! Bring it on!"

So here I was watching two friends fight like old times. Kairi on the other hand kept telling Sora to take it easy now that he had the Keyblade but I didn't think he was listing to word she was saying to him. Seeing as how Tidus weapon went flying out of his hands and flew into the water.

"Awe man. Looks like you gotten stronger Sora," Tidus said as he went to retrieve his sword. "But you're still no match for Riku!" At that I had to laugh. Sora had beaten me more than once. Maybe not in a physical way but in other ways.

"Can you believe that guy?! Said I couldn't beat you."

"Hahaha I don't know Sora you probably could if I take it easy on you." I joked. He crossed his arms over his chest as he thought that over before that goofy grin crossed his face.

"Yea you're right." After that Sora hopped back on the tree to watch the sunset. It was like old times, Sora, Kairi and I watching the sunset while they sat on a tree and I stood by it.

After the sun began to set Kairi said that we were to meet here every day no matter what before we headed back to the main island. Sora told Kairi he would race her and she took off before he got to three leaving him in the dust. I laughed as I took my time and walked to the boat but I didn't get far as I heard something. It was a figure in a black cloak like the ones the Organization wore.

"Who are you?" I asked the hooded figure.

"Someone from the darkness."

"What do you want why are you here?" I said as my Keyblade appeared in my hand.

"My my aren't we eager." The figure said. "We both know where you truly belong Riku."

"How do you know my name!?"

"We are no different you and I." He said as he removed his hood. It was a figure from my nightmares, Ansem. "I see that you are not happy to see me. Your story in all this isn't over nor is your friends. For we have something in store for Sora."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"No I'll never go with you!" I said as I rushed at him to strike him down. I thought that he was a figure from my mind seeing as I would always wake up and see him there but he was here truly here. And it seemed as if Sora and Kairi couldn't see him or they didn't realize it yet.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that but darkness calls to darkness!" I stopped a few inches from him at those words.

"You saying I called you here?" I asked as he opened a dark portal to leave this world. "Answer Me!" I yelled at him as he left through the portal. It wasn't till then that I heard Sora yell my name. I turned around to see that he was running towards me with his Keyblade out.

"Riku who was that?"

"It's alright Sora he's….." Before I could finish the ground fell before my feet as darkness swallowed me yup. I watched as Sora yelled my name and reached for me but it was too late. The darkness had taken me once again.

TBC….


	2. A Strange Encounter

Chapter II: A Strange Encounter.

~Tala's POV~

"Hey are you ok?" I woke up to hear voices asking me annoying questions. I mean there was no way I looked ok. "Oh you're finally waking yup. Kakashi Sensei the blue haired girl is awake!" The blue haired girl? Really that's what he just called me?

"Yes Naruto I can see that. Try to keep it down." The guy known as Kakashi said. Rising up out of bed I took in my surroundings. By the looks of it I was in a hospital room.

"So how ya feeling?" A blond haired boy with bright big blue eyes in an orange and black outfit asked me. He had on a black headband with a weird symbol on it.

"Um yeah I'm fine but um where exactly am I?" I asked the two strangers. The Kakashi guy had one eye covered along with half his face. He also wore a headband with the same symbol; thou his was slanted at an angle. He wore a green vest and blackish blue pants, had knuckle gloves like mine and wore weird blue like sandals. But the weirdest thing was his hair. It was silver and it looked as if he had stood upside down on a tree to get his unique hair style.

"You're in the Leaf Village where else!" The blond boy told me and by that answer I could tell he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"The Leaf Village but there isn't such a place in Shibuya." I told them and at that the blond kid gave me a weird look with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Shibuya? I never heard of that. How about you Kakashi Sensei?" At that I got up out of bed as I recalled what had happened back home. I was no longer in Shibuya that much was clear. But if I wasn't there then what had happened to my home, mom and friends!?

"How did I get here? Where did you find me? Was there a boy with me?" I asked all at once to the guy known as Kakashi.

"Whoa take it easy. Naruto here find you in the training grounds. As for if there was a boy Naruto seemed to only bring you here so no; and how you got here well, your guess is as good as mine." This was just great not only was my home gone but I was alone. Could this get any worse!? "Let's start off with the basics, for starters you can tell us your name."

"I'm Tala, Tala Higerashi, I'm 15. I come from Shibuya and have no clue how to get back." I told them

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Tala."He said with a big smile. "This is my sensei Kakashi. So um now what Kakashi Sensei?"

"Why don't you take Tala around the village Naruto? I'll go and talk to Tsunade." And with that Kakashi left leaving me with Blondie.

I followed Naruto out of the hospital as he was talking about the village and pointing things out to me that he liked and places he went. Though it all seemed kinda like a dream I couldn't concentrate on what the guy was saying. Everything here was strange. There were no cars, roads or buildings like in Shibuya. The houses and stores all blended together with yellows, reds, tons of green, browns and blues. Almost everything here looked the same.

Even this ramen shop Naruto took me to which was called Itch-rock-cu or something like that. He ordered me a bowl and surprisingly it was delicious. Naruto was already on his third bowl when I had just finished my first one. Then he had a fourth one too. I couldn't help but stare at the guy. Where did he put it all?

"There you are I've been looking everywhere for you!" I turned in my chair to see that it was a girl with short pink hair and emerald green eyes.

"Oh hey Sakura," Naruto said with a noodle hanging from his mouth. I giggled as he slurped it up. "What's up?"

"Lady Tsunade wants to talk to the new girl," she said as she turned towards me. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Tala, Tala Higerashi." I replied back. She smiled at me before turning back to Naruto.

"Now Naruto!" damn she sounded scary.

"Ok Sakura I'm coming gee chill out." Naruto said as he paid for the meal. He had a frog money pouch. It was pretty weird for a dude to have a frog seeing as how I thought it was cute but whatever. No sooner than we left the ramen place these people who were jumping from building to building where heading towards a large building which was also the tallest one in the village.

"Hey Shikamaru what's going on?" Naruto called to a guy with dark brown hair that was done in a pony tail style.

"Huh oh it's just you Naruto." The guy named Shikamaru said with a lazy tone. "The Black Ops found a spy on the outskirts of the village. We're taking him to the Hokages office." A spy? Where in the world was I? "Huh, who's this?" the guy said as he looked at me.

"Oh this is Tala she's new here." Sakura told him.

"Tala? I think Lady Tsunade said something about someone new in town."

"Yeah that's why I'm here to take her to Lady Tsunade," Sakura said to him.

"I see well I better get going. I'll see you two there then." With that he was gone. This place just gets weirder and weirder. People can run on roof tops and poof and disappear.

"Come on Tala we better getting going as well. Naruto you can just stay here," She said to him as she grabbed my arm and lead me to the Hokages place.

When we got there some lady in black with short black hair came to door and told Sakura to wait outside. As I entered I noticed piles of papers stacked everywhere un-neatly on the desk in front of me. Behind the desk sat a woman who looked to be in her twenties with blond hair that was put in a weird sort of pig tails. It wasn't the normal kind. She had light brown eyes and wore a green like jacket with a grey short sleeved shirt that had a black belt.

Looking around the room I saw Kakashi and some other guy with long silver hair and bright light blue eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I had even seen. He wore baggy blue jeans with a black shirt and a white and yellow sleeveless little jacket. Two people in white animal masks were holding his arms behind his back.

"Now then you must be Tala," the woman behind the desk said as she rested her chin on the top of her hands. I just gave her a simple nod yes. "I see. I know of your situation. This boy here do you know him?"

"Excuse me?" I was confused I was sure she was going to say I wasn't welcome here or something along those lines.

"Kakashi told me you had asked about a boy that was with you. But I see that this is not him. He refuses to tell me the truth."

"I have told you the truth. I'm not a spy I don't even know what I'm doing here!" the guy told her as he struggled against the two animal masked people. His voice was smooth and very handsome.

"Then explain to me young man just what you were doing on the outskirts of this village!?" Tsunade yelled as she rose to her feet; banging her fist down on the desk. She was someone you defiantly didn't want to make angry. I looked over at the guy as he was about to answer when the door flew open. It was the women from earlier.

"My lady there are weird creatures running around outside! Our weapons don't seem to work!" the short haired woman replied. Tsunade seemed to be taken back by this change of events.

"Kakashi take your team and get Gai. Make sure to pass long this message to any ninja in the area to get their asses moving!" With that Kakashi did the poof thing and was gone. Tsunade walked over to big glass window in front of her and looked over the village. I wasn't sure what she was seeing but I knew what those creatures looked like.

Without a moment to waste I ran out the doors; no one seemed to notice. If these were the dark creatures from Shibuya then maybe they had followed me here to this world full of…..Ninjas? She defiantly said ninjas. Anyway pushing that aside for later I rushed out of the Hokages place and came face to face with dark little beings. Before I could think of what to do next they jumped me.

I was covered in black things with yellow eyes until the same light I saw in the darkness repapered. Expect it wasn't a light like I thought it was; it was a weapon. It was shaped sort of like a key. The end of it was like a circle covered in white like wings with gold ones at the bottom. The handle was blue and it had a keychain in the shape of a gold and white star.

From the handle it had gold on the left and whitish-blue on the right till you came to the middle of the blade. There the two colors change sides and the whitish-blue formed to look like wings like at the bottom. Then the top had gold and the key part was in the shape of a whitish-blue wing with gold on the top. It was magnificent. I had never seen such a weapon.

With the weapon in my hands I slashed at the evil little black things killing them in their steps. But once I had slain them, little lights came from them. But when I took a closer look I had realized they were hearts. Whenever I killed one a heart would fly up into the sky. Just what the hell had I gotten myself into?

~Riku's POV~

I watched as the girl ran out of the room. The others seemed to not to notice as the doors slammed behind her. I had no idea what was going on or why these people thought I was a spy. Maybe it had something to do with the guy in the black hood that I was after in the woods where I woken up. But I doubted it.

I was clearly in another world but one I had never been to. It was somehow different than the others me and Sora had went. Tsunade was clearly their boss here in this world and I watched as she moved away from the window to look back over at me. This was clearly not my day.

"You say you are not a spy and yet what are these creatures that are attacking our village?"

"Their called Heartless and I'm not a spy. Look if you would let me go I can help you," I said to her. She seemed to ponder that as she looked me up and down.

"And how could you help us if our own weapons don't work?"

"If you would get these two to let me go I can show you." She told them to let me go and without hesitation I showed her my Keyblade.

"I see you hold a tremendous power. You have my permission to leave." I thanked her and went down to join her men in the battle only to find out there were girl's fighting as well. But one in particular caught my eye. It was the blue haired girl from earlier. I watched as she twirled and whirled her way past heartless after heartless. But her movements wasn't what caught my eye, it was what she was holding; a Keyblade.

It was similar to mine expect where mine was blue and red hers was gold and whitish blue. She had a wing at the top of hers like mine did. I didn't think there were any other Keyblade wielders other than myself, Sora and Mickey. A Heartless jumped at me making me snap out of my thoughts. Slashing at countless Heartless, more just kept appearing. I glanced back over at the girl and noticed that most of the heartless were headed in her direction.

Slaying every heartless that got in my way I made it over to where she was. She didn't look scared or freighted like I thought she would. Instead her face expression was light as if she knew this was the right thing to do and it made her feel happy. A silent smile played on my face as she reminded me of my friend Sora.

"What you so happy about?" The girl asked. Her voice was like music and honey rolled up into one.

"Just thought you could use some help," I said to her as I slashed at another Heartless.

"Ha thanks but no thanks I got this covered." Yeah she was defiantly like Sora. Smiling to myself I began to slash at more heartless until they were finally all gone. I looked around the village to see that all the fighting had stopped and everyone looked confused as if to realize the attack had ended.

The blue haired girl smiled as she pushed her hair back behind her ear. It was then that I noticed she had sparkling pink eyes. I was about to walk over to her when a big bang sounded and the ground shook. We locked eyes for a millisecond and ran towards the noise.

The center of the village was in ruins. Buildings were torn apart and the walkways were ripped apart as if some giant animal had dug its way underground and popped up to say hello and as if right on queue a giant two headed snake appeared; throwing a building over head. The people of the village were yelling and telling people to evacuate the area. Apparently the girl decided that meant her as well.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked as I grabbed her by the arm.

"Where do you think?" she said to me as I stared at her. "Look me and snakes don't get along alright. And besides what if there are more of them?" I let her go at that. She was right there could be more or something worse.

"Alright you go I'll take care of this! Just be careful."

"I can look after myself pretty boy!" she called me as she took off the way we had come. I was just about to rush in when, "Tala."

"What?" I asked confused

"My name, its Tala."

"I'm Riku." And with that she was gone.

~Tala's POV~

Well that was charming. Anyway as I ran back the way I had came I noticed Naruto running just up ahead. Clearly I was right; there was something else going on. Running as fast I as I could to keep up with him, I also noticed Sakura and Kakashi going where I had left Riku. Now that I thought about most of the ninja where in that direction so why was it just Naruto who was going this way?

Naruto had finally stopped as he pasted the giant north gates of the village. He seemed to be deciding on which way to go (or so I thought). When I had finally reached him I was out of breath and my guard was down. No sooner than I was beside him he had a Kunai at my throat making me fall to the ground from shock.

"Oh sorry Tala," He apologized as he put his weapon away and helped me up. I dusted myself off and gave him a "what the hell was that about," look. He didn't seem to get it as his right hand was on the back of his and he had a silly grin on his face. Sighing to myself I walked past him and decided to go left. "Hey wait where ya' going?"

"I'm going to see what you're after," I stated to him. He was silent so I took that as proof and kept walking.

"Wait so you saw him too?" He asked as he followed behind me.

"Well it was pretty obvious seeing as how everyone else in the village (_including Riku)_ is fighting a giant two headed snake."

"Oh." Was all the poor boy said. I sighed again. Was this guy really that slow in the head? We didn't talk much after that as we walked past a stream of clear blue water and some fallen down trees. Then we were deep in the forest. I wasn't sure just how deep the forest was but Blondie was jumping from branch to branch on all fours like some kind of animal.

I had to admit I was curious as to what made these ninja different from the ones in books I used to read. Here they could disappear without smoke bombs and jump high and on buildings and even in trees with effortless ease. Looking up at Naruto as I was running once again to keep up, I wanted to ask him something when a clearing opened up.

There was a waterfall and two statues with their hands in a prayer formation looking at each other. The waterfall was right in the middle of them. It was an incredible sight to take in. However for Naruto it seemed to pain him as he seemed down. I wanted to ask him if everything was ok. That was until some guy with long silver hair and orange eyes appeared out a portal made of darkness.

He wore a white cloak with black designs on it and matching black gloves. His face seemed familiar as if I had seen him before but I couldn't recall. Though that smile he had on his face reminded me of him; the guy with the yellow eyes. Without any introduction, Naruto charged at him. But there were ten Naruto's and one of him. I was confused. There wasn't that many of him before.

Naruto was fast but the guy with silver hair was faster. He used these red lasers, like light sabers out of his hands and slashed through all the Naruto's with blinding speed. They all made a poof noise until he came in contact with the real one. I rushed over to Naruto who was unconscious on the ground.

"So here's where you've been," the guy said with a gentle smooth voice. Even though it sounded gentle I could tell he was not. Not because of what he did to Naruto. It was the look in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked him as I stood in front of Naruto with my blade in hand.

"I see you hold the Keyblade Redemption." He said with wonder in his voice. His voice I also realized had no emotion to it. It was as if he was soulless. "Master Xehanort was right."

"Master Xehanort?"

"Ah that is right, you have no memories. We are no different." He said has he raised his hands to the sky as if there were some magical force he could pull towards him. "Both born from darkness and lost our memories. Tell me Tala, do you fear the dark?"

What the hell was this lunatic talking about? Asking if I was afraid of the dark; what kind of question is that. Without giving him an answer I charged at him. As I brought my blade down where he was, he was gone. He left a trail of black and white and before I knew it I was hit in the back by his lasers.

My body felt like I had been hit with a stun gun as I fell to my knees. My blade was still clenched in my right hand as I recollected my breath. This guy said we were alike and yet, he was better than me and faster. Looking over at Naruto I saw that he was beginning to stir. Rising back on my feet as I pushed away the pain, I readied myself for another attack.

"Hahaha all you Keyblade wielders are the same. Choosing light over the hearts true power." He said to me as he vanished once again. This time I made sure to keep up with his movements or at least most of them. I got a few hits on him and managed to block some of his blows. But it wasn't enough. As I turned around for another attack he sidestepped me and hit not once, not twice, but three times with his red lasers.

I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground, my weapon vanished. My entire body was in pain. It felt like I had got zapped over and over by a human sized bug zapper. The guy walked over to where I lay and kneeled down to say something in my ear. At the same time Naruto had finally come too and was making more clones of himself.

After that everything moved slowly and the sounds seemed to be on mute. The words that the guy had said to me just before Naruto attacked were replaying over in my head. If what he said was true….no it couldn't be true it just couldn't. Water was rolling down my checks as tears left my eyes.

"XEMNAS!" the sound was finally back as I realized it was Riku who yelled out. Naruto was on his hands and knees and the guy who Riku had called Xemnas was just about to end him before he came at him with his own blade.

"Riku, I see Sora isn't with you." Xemnas smiled at him.

"What the hell you doing here Sora and I defeated you!" Riku said as he pushed him back with his blade.

"As you can see you didn't. For now I am whole unlike your friend." He pointed to me as a portal opened up behind him. Riku rushed at him one more time but he was gone with the portal. Naruto got up on his feet and came over to me to see if I was ok.

I told him I was fine as I pushed away the pain and sat up. It wasn't until then that Riku gave me a weird concerned look. It was as if he was trying to figure out who I was and my connection to Xemnas. Thankfully Naruto saved me as he said I should get checked out by grandma Tsunade. With a simple nod yes, Riku and I began to follow Naruto back into the village.

Once there I noticed the town's people were already cleaning up the mess from the giant snake attack. As much as I wanted to ask Riku what else went down I knew that he would ask questions back by the expression on his face. So instead I looked around the village to see the damage collateral myself.

By the looks of it, it seemed that more than one attack accrued here. Naruto ran off in Sakura's direction, no doubt to ask what had happened in his absence. I was about to go follow him when someone else caught my eye. It was a boy with light gray hair that was in a messy style in a white button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Running over to the boy I realized he hadn't noticed me. So I did what any other person would do, I slapped him in the back of the head making him say, "Owe," while rubbing his head while turning around to face me.

"Tala it's you." Was all my best friend had to say can you believe this guy of all the nerve?

"JOSHUA JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? HAVE YOU BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!" I yelled at him.

"There's no need to shout Tala. And yes I have. I've been looking for Neku. Have you seen him?"

"Why would I have seen Neku?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just thought I would ask." He said with a smile, the nerve of this guy he makes me so…. "I see you got pretty banged up. You ok?"

"If-you-see-I'm-hurt-why-would-you-ASK-THAT?!" I said with my teeth grinded and my hand balled into a fist. Honestly what did I see in this guy to make him my best friend. "Anyway," I added once I cooled down a bit. "Why are you looking for Neku, where's the others?"

"Well I don't know where Shiki and Beat are. As for Neku, right after you disappeared I went after him. I made it just in time but then we got separated. I met Rhyme but…" he trailed off.

"But what?"

"Let's just say her memories are bit a scattered. She doesn't remember anything only her name."

"Wait how did you meet her if you're…."

"She's on another world prior to this one," Joshua stated. He laughed as he saw my expression. "You're probably wondering how I got here then, am I right?" I nodded yes to him as he smiled at me. Then a bright circle was beside him. It had points like crystals jetting out of it. "This is how I jump through worlds. It's my portal."

"How...When…..."

"I'm holding on to Rhyme's dreams for her." He said as if that was supposed to sum everything up. Somehow I found myself even more confused than before. And Joshua seemed to find that quite amusing. But what he had said about world jumping gave me an idea.

If that was a portal into worlds then I could find Xehanort and figure out what happened to my home among other things. Just when I was about to ask Joshua about all this Riku (who I had forgotten completely all about) came over and interrupted me.

"Tala who's this?" great just what I need another headache to deal with.

"This is..." I began.

"I'm Joshua a friend of Tala's and who are you?" Joshua asked Riku with that damn calm smile of his.

"I'm Riku," he answered back to my annoying friend. I was hoping someone was going to say more but they just kept looking at each other which I found to be a little awkward.

"Ok anyway now that that is out of the way, Joshua, you mind if I have a little word with you?"

"Sure dear." He said without moving.

"I mean in private!"

"Hehe whatever you say Tala!" Urgh I really can't stand him sometimes. Once we were alone I started to ask him if it was ok if we traveled together. However, his response wasn't what I had expected. Instead of saying sure dear he started laughing at me, like what the fuck man?!

"I don't see what's so funny here Yoshiya!" I called him by his true name while putting my hands on my hips.

"You don't have to ask Tala. You should know by now you can come along. I wasn't going to leave you here. And don't call me that."

"So you'll take me with you?"

"Yes dear, didn't I just say that?!" there went that mischievous smile of his again. I playfully punched him in the arm as he pretended that it hurt. Rolling my eyes at him I watched as the glowing circle thing (now known as his portal) had appeared at his side. "Alright before we set off I should tell I can't control where we will end up."

"That's fine I just want to get out of ninja world!" Joshua laughed at me again as his portal began to glow.

"Hang on don't think you're leaving me behind!"

"Oh your coming to Riku?" Joshua asked with that same mischievous grin. "Very well let's go." And so here I was portal-ling to other worlds with my best friend Joshua and some guy I barely knew. Well this was just going to be a blast. I just had to ask what else could go wrong. Sighing to myself I watched as the portal got brighter as the Village Hidden in The Leafs vanished before my eyes.

TBC….


	3. Countries Come Alive?

Chapter III: Countries Come Alive?

~Riku's POV~

Was I happy to be traveling with strangers? No I wasn't but what choice did I have? Without a Gummi ship it just wasn't possible and seeing as how the worlds weren't connected it made it that much more difficult. The truth was I was curious as to who this Joshua guy was. Tala seemed to be close to him but there was just something about him that didn't seem right.

After Tala had left me to fight the giant snake a lot of things happened. First: all the ninja had came and took it down. Second thing was a very pale guy with long black hair, purple eye shadow and yellow eyes showed up with some guy with glasses. There was a third guy as well. A guy in a black cloak who happened to be Saix with his blue long hair and that X-mark on his forehead.

It took me a few to understand that he was alive. Something was defiantly going on. Tsunade took care of the snake guy. As for Saix, he wanted me to join the darkness. But that wasn't all. Whatever was going on it had to do with Tala as well. Saix had asked about her and when I found her she was with Xemnas. Somehow somewhere there was a connection.

"What do ya say Riku?" I turned to the red haired guy as I was snapped out of my thoughts. I sighed as I was stuck here with him and his two friends.

"I don't think he was listing Italy," his black haired friend Japan said.

"You want to try my pasta?" Italy asked me without opening his eyes.

"Um no I'm ok thanks."

"Germany, Germany Riku doesn't like pasta!"

"Yeah yeah Italy. You be ok He didn't say he didn't like It." the blond haired Germany said.

I sighed to myself. Thanks to Tala's idea to split up I was stuck here with them to see if the heartless or the organization showed up. So far some Heartless have. But as for the men in black (no pun intended) was nowhere to be seen. I was hoping Joshua and Tala were having better luck while I was stuck with Italy trying to get me to play football by poking me.

"Now Italy we have training to do," Germany said to him. It was weird enough calling them after countries but it was weird having to listen to their accents. "Alright, beginning with your interactions in the military with your inferiors!"

"Yes sir! Germ-er, Captain!" Italy said as he saluted Germany.

"Okay, first off. Before they're your inferiors, they're human beings. Thus, it's important to touch them gently," Germany said to Italy as he seemed to be more interested in a cat.

"Um Germany I don't think…." I started to tell the blond German but he didn't seem to be listing to me.

"Gentle? Stroke, stroke," Italy said as he petted the cat he was now holding.

"And sometimes you must be strict!" Germany continued.

"Strict!" Italy said as he repeatedly squeezed the cat's paw. "Squish, squish, squish, squish, squish, squish, squish, squish!" after all the squishing the cat started to lick Italy's face. Though I don't think he liked it very much as he started to scream. "Captain! What's happening? This is mutiny! It's mutiny! It hurts!"

"The hell are you doing Italy?!" I stared to laugh as I watched Germany yell at Italy. Italy in some ways, reminded me of my own air head back home. Though at least Sora kept his eyes opened at all times. "Ok now zin, I'll teach you how to use a hand grenade. First, remove and discard the pin to arm it."

Germany removed the pin with his teeth and tossed it, which exploded tremendously on the cliff in front of us. I was beginning to have second thoughts about this place. Sure ninja's with special powers was one thing but this? It was as if I was at some Military camp.

"Zin throw it at the enemy's position…is how it goes. Think you can handle it?" He asked a dazed Italy. So Italy goes and pulled the pin out and it hits Germany in the head. "Hey don't throw it at…..You've got it backwards! Hurry up and throw it; if you don't you'll go boom!"Italy then screams in horror as he had the grenade in his mouth.

This place was weird alright but I knew one thing, whenever Tala and I meet back up I'm going to have something to say to her. We are never splinting up again.

~Tala's POV~

As soon as we arrived I decided it was a good idea to split up. The place seemed different than Naruto's place. Here there was lots of grass as far as the eye could see. But when you look to the left there was this little house and over to the right a big house. Hence us where I thought splitting up was a good idea…until now!

Joshua and I were sitting at a long table with China, England, France, Russia and America. The names were weird but the way the talked was awesome. They were all discussing something about other countries they wanted to attack and take over. I looked over at Joshua and he just gave me his mischievous grin. That damn Joshua always up to something.

"Ok here's the plan, Britain and France you will go after Italy. Russia you'll go after Germany and China you will go after Japan!" America said to them as he drew his plan on the black board.

"Wait a minute America all I'm hearing is this that we are bloody backups!" Britain stated in outrage.

"That's right Britain because I'm the HERO!"

"Um excuse me," I said as I raised my hand. "Why are you trying to attack Japan, Italy, and Germany?"

"Because they are our enemies haven't you been listing?" France answered with his French accent.

"Ah, France I see."

"OH HON HON HON HON HON. You must have known because of my charming looks, no?" he said while flipping his golden hair.

"No you just look like a fag." I answered him. Britain burst out laughing at my statement. I mean it was true. He was dressed in red pants a dame blue cape. Who does that when you are planning war?

Anyway after that the meeting was over so I left but Joshua stayed behind to talk to Russia who looked pretty cute and sweet. That was until I saw an evil grin on his face and purple dark aura. At first I thought he was a heartless but then he just went back to looking all cute and sweet. This place was getting weirder and weirder.

So while Joshua was talking with Russia I was looking for the exit. I needed to get back to Riku to see if he had any luck finding the guys in black. Though I was starting to wonder if the men in black were even in this world seeing as how no one seemed to mention them. Sighing to myself I left the building and I was deciding which way Riku was.

"Um, excuse me," a soft almost whisper voice spoke to me. Turning to my right I saw that it was a guy who looked just like America only that his clothes were different and he was holding a brown little bear. "Are you in league with that guy in black?"

"Um no are you America's twin brother or something?"

"No I'm Canada."

"You sure you look like America?"

"No I'm Canada!"

"Ok so anyway where did you see the guy in black?"

"Um I can't remember, sorry" I about cursed out loud.

"But I did see him running to the deserted island." Deserted island? Where in the hell am I?

"Um ok how do I get there?"

"Well just go through though those trees and you'll be taken right to it."I gave him my thanks and left him standing there with his bear. He was nice though he was a bit too quite. Soon as I was in the woods I wondered if I should have gone back for Joshua but I decided against it. I was already half way there.

At first I thought I was lost but then all trees were gone and I went tumbling down a hill and landed on the beach. Getting off the ground and brushing myself off I realized there was no one around. The island was indeed deserted. All I could see was water, sand and rose petals as the wind brought them flowing from the breeze. Except there was no breeze so how were the petals flying?

"Tala is it?" My head turned to the sound of name. There I saw a guy with long flowing pink hair holding a scythe. The end was pink and long it looked just like a reaper scythe; just looking at it sent chills down my spine. "Let me properly introduce myself, I am Marluxia number XI."

"How do you know my name?"

"Nothing to be feared my master has told me a lot about you. So Tala, shall we put that power of yours to a little test? Use your Keyblade….." he paused as those creatures reappeared. "And defeat these Heartless."

My Keyblade sprang to action in my hand as I went to work on what he called Heartless. This time though there were different kinds. Some had armor, some were big and fat and then there were the little ones. After defeating them the guy known as Marluxia clapped his hands.

"Well done Keyblade master. These Dark creatures room about searching for hearts and when you slay one the hearts are released. How fascinating."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why the power of the Keyblade of course, that weapon you hold in your hand." Looking down at my Keyblade made me wonder what I was doing here and if it was somehow my fault as to why my home was gone. "You must have so many questions but I trust you know what you need to do. But what do you have to give?"

"I….I don't know what I have to do and I don't know what you are talking about!"

"I should think it's obvious. The moment you left home you had forgotten everything from your past."

"I don't know what you're talking about just me leaves me the hell alone! I yelled as I went to attack him. He was fast as his pink scythe blocked my Keyblade. He pushed against me and sent me falling on to the sand.

"Know your place! You would chain your heart with false memories? Cast your heart aside? You turn from the truth because your heart is weak."

"My, my heart is weak?" I said to no more. My hand was over my chest as his words hit me. Were my memories I had now fake?

"Yes Tala if you want to know the answers to your past came with me. Everything will be reviled to you!" Again I had that urging felling to grab hold of his hand and step into the darkness. My body was reacting on its own moving toward him, getting closer with each step. It was as if I was watching myself on a movie screen.

He was right I had turned from the truth since I had moved. My mother told me it was nothing that my memories would return when given the chance but did she really know and refused to tell me the truth? I was tired of running I needed to know who I am and where I came from.

"Tala! What the hell are doing?" My mind snapped back to reality as I saw Joshua up on the banks where the trees were. "I leave you for five minutes and you're already getting yourself into trouble! What am I going to do with you?"

I was going to answer him until he graceful jumped down the cliff and landed right in front of me. Was he always so graceful? It looked as if he was flying. Joshua gave me one of his heart fulfilled smiles before turning towards Marluxia.

"And who do we have here?" Joshua asked the guy in black.

"I am Marluxia. I have come to take Tala with me. I just about had her before you rudely interrupted."

"Oh is that right. Well I'm sorry rose boy but Tala is mine!" My mouth fell open on that one. Sure I was shocked as to why Marluxia wanted me but Joshua telling him I was his, that was even more shocking!

"You will sink into the darkness! Your heart will be scattered!" Marluxia said to Joshua as he readied to attack him. Joshua didn't have a weapon and time seemed to slow down as Marluxia rushed at him with his big pink scythe while Joshua had his hands in his pockets!

Before thinking I was on my feet pushing Joshua out of the way. I vaguely heard him scream in protest as I saw red flash across my vision.

~Riku's POV~

After setting with Germany while Italy was with Japan I felt out of place. Germany hardly talked to me at all as he sat behind his desk writing in a book.

"So have you seen any guys in black?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"No not that I know of," he answered back. "Though now that I think about it, Japan said he saw someone dressed in all black. Though he took him to be Britain."

"Really where did Japan say he saw him?"

"Well I think he said he was going towards Russia's place." That was all I needed as I headed to the door. "What where are you going? Only a fool would go to Russia's!"

"Thanks for the concern but I have to go." So with that I left for Russia. Russia's place didn't seem that bad. It was pretty cold here but not at all like I thought it would be. There were three people inside when I opened the door. A small boy and two others who seemed to be pretty scared. I walked around them and headed towards the noise of voices.

I opened the door to find…Joshua talking who I guessed was Russia! What the hell was he doing here? I thought he had gone with Tala. Though seeing as how he was here I assumed I was wrong. I stood in the door for what seemed like hours until I finally moved towards them.

"Oh there you are Riku, I wondered where you were." Joshua said as crossed the room.

"Where's Tala?"

"She left me so I went with Russia. We have a lot in common." Rolling my eyes at him I learned my first impression on Joshua was right, he can't be trusted. "So what brings you Riku?"

"I heard a guy in black came this way." I said this to Russia. His purple eyes seemed to take in everything as he stared at me. A warm smile crossed his face that I knew was fake.

"Ah that guy in black? He came this way right before you."

"Really where did he go?"

"Towards the island but there is more than one." More than one? What about Tala? If she is somehow connected to all this then she's….

"Joshua we have to find Tala!"

"For once I agree with you but I'll head to the island you go after the guy who went towards the woods. I'm sure you'll understand why." That was all Joshua said he left and ran for the island. Leaving wondering what all that was about. Taking one last look at Russia I left.

"Bye bye!" I heard him say as I left the room. It wasn't long before I found myself in the woods. I didn't see anyone. Tala had to be somewhere. Maybe she was on the island and if she was what dead organization member was she talking to?

"Why the long face Riku, did you miss me?" I knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice from my nightmares. Turning around I was face to face with my dark part of my heart, Ansem. "You don't seem very happy to see me."

"That's because I'm not. Now where is Tala?!"

"Tala? Oh she is being taken care of buy Marluxia I'm sure you remember him!" Ansem said with an evil smile.

"What the hell is going on the organization is supposed to be dead! Sora and I defeated them!"

"Hahahahaha such simple fools! And yet here I am talking to you! But I am not like those fools in the black hoods. I am me nothing more, nothing less. Do you want me to explain dear Riku?"

I didn't know what to say. Seeing him here was impossible and yet here he was. I thought I had dreamed him up on the beach at Destiny Islands but apparently he was there and now he is here. No matter where I went he would be there. It was like Darkness was still toying me, still had a grasp on me! I couldn't escape

"I'll tell you but you cannot tell Tala or your friend Joshua. Marluxia just like Saix are no more than cheap copies of their original self's. Vixen's work is nothing like I had ever seen. Thanks to master Xehanort everything we have worked for will be complete. So long as we get her!"

"What do you want with Tala?"

"Hahaha the power that girl holds is beyond you and Sora. She just like you had darkness. Darkness powers she can't control. Do you know why she has no memoires Riku? I'll tell you." He says as he leans in towards me ear. "You see how little you know. Things are always working. Darkness will rise and you will have to decide which side you rather be on. Perish with the light or live with the everlasting darkness!"

"I'll never give in to the darkness!"

"Then you have sealed your fate. It seemed my time here is up. Marluxia screwed up. Till next time Riku!"

"Wait!" And just like before he was gone. Ansem knew things, told me things that I wish I didn't now know. Tala was in danger and it had something to do with the upcoming war and this Xehanort person. Whatever it was I had to hurry something was going on that island.

Running as fast as I could I made it to the opening only to see that it dropped down to form a cliff. I looked over towards the water and saw him; Marluxia. Joshua seemed to be holding someone and it wasn't until he moved his hand that I saw it was Tala. Something had happened. Sliding down the cliff I ran over to Joshua. There was blood on his hands. I didn't know if it was his or…..

"Well nice for you to join us Riku," Marluxia said. "I see that you are too late to be of any help. I was just telling Joshua here how useless he is seeing as how he let Tala get hurt. Of course you are to blame as well Riku for leaving her."

"What the hell did you do Marluxia?"

"Well it seems I have made you mad. Use that madness and embrace the darkness within you Riku."

"Never!"

"Hahaha very well then. I shall leave you with your misery till next time!" After that he was gone. I looked down at Tala her side had been deeply cut. She was losing blood. Joshua seemed to be out of it as he just stared down at her.

"What happened Joshua?"

"That guy was going to attack me so Tala seeing as I didn't have any weapon pushed me out of the way at the last minute. I yelled at her and before I knew it she was bleeding. I'm sorry Riku this was my…."

"No I'm the one to blame. Anyway we need to get out of here." He seemed to understand as he held up the pointy sphere as it started to glow. We were headed to another world and hopefully there would be someone to heal Tala. Is she died then…The worlds as we know them will end!

TBC…..


End file.
